Power transistors commonly employed in automotive, industrial and consumer electronics require a low on-state resistance (Ron×A), while securing a high voltage blocking capability. For example, a MOS (“metal oxide semiconductor”) power transistor should be capable, depending upon application requirements, to block drain to source voltages Vds of some tens to some hundreds or thousands volts. MOS power transistors typically conduct very large currents which may be up to some hundreds of Amperes at typical gate-source voltages of about 2 to 20 V.
Generally, concepts of transistors having further reduced on-state resistance are being searched for.
It is an object to provide a semiconductor device comprising a transistor having a further reduced on-state resistance.